one passion, one dream
by beautyandtheyeet
Summary: "He was drowning, oh God, he was drowning within her, and he'd wanted nothing more than that from the moment he'd first tasted her, from the moment he'd first pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her." Adam and Belle's first night together. This is my first time writing smut, so please play nice ;) (I have another account on here, bonus points if you know who I am.)


Belle couldn't breathe.

Her heart was beating so rapidly that it felt as though it was threatening to burst right out of her rib cage, and she couldn't seem to find her breath or her words as she made her way towards The West Wing with Adam.

Still in her tight wedding dress and all the layers underneath it, everything felt too tight, too much, ready to burst - all the kisses that had been a little too intense, all the nights sharing a bed in almost every way but the way they wanted to - all of this had led up to this moment, this one moment, as Adam guided her into his chambers.

She'd waited so long. They both had.

At first, Belle had begun sneaking into the West Wing every night to help Adam through his nightmares, and he did the same for her. Sleeping in each other's arms had always been blissful, comfortable, full of languid kisses and fluttering eyelashes and sleepy whispers of "I love you." However, regardless of the comfort and ease between the pair, it made her heart race every time her lips touched Adam's, and it had only gotten worse with every kiss. More nights than not, Adam had to pull himself off of Belle before they went too far, the ardor of his lips moving passionately against hers, against her jaw, her neck, becoming too much too fast - as much as he wanted her in that way, he didn't want to rush her.

He'd assured her several times before, too, that their wedding night doesn't have to be their wedding night - that he'd wait for Belle for all of eternity, if he had to. He promised he'd be content with just holding her every night, kissing her every morning, that that would be enough.

But they both wanted more. They both wanted so, so much more as they stared deeply into each other's eyes before Belle pulled Adam down to her level and kissed him more fiercely than she ever had before. He nearly stumbled, grabbing the bed post to balance himself before lowering her down onto the mattress underneath him. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, drawing him in as much as she could, wanting to taste him, drink him, drown in him. At some point, his waistcoat, jacket and other layers had been discarded, leaving him only in a lightweight white blouse and his breeches. She'd faintly noticed him lifting her dress off of her, leaving her with her stays loose, barely hanging off of her small frame. He ran his hands slowly across her, barely brushing his fingers against her bare arms, touching her porcelain skin as though she were more fragile than the teacups in the kitchen downstairs.

She didn't feel quite the same way as she loosened his hair out of its ribbon and pulled his blouse off of him in a frenzy, moving her hands across his smooth, broad chest, desperate to pull him against her and unite with her husband, her best friend, her soulmate at last. He pulled away, brushing her hair out of her face as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Shh, Belle, my darling. It's alright," he soothed her, noticing that her frantic movements were paired with the rapid beat of her heart, the shallow, fast breaths she took in between kisses.

Someday, he would take her quickly, ardently and without hesitation, he would rip her clothes off the same way she had his shirt and ravage her, but tonight, a different desire burned deeply within him. He wanted to become one with the woman that saved his life, his soul, wanted to demonstrate to her just how lost he is without her by his side. He then lowered to place a slow, gentle kiss to her lips, and she relaxed in his arms, less impatient. He let himself press his weight slightly down onto her, and she gasped at the feeling of his center against hers.  
"Adam," she choked, begging him for something, though she wasn't entirely sure what.  
He moved his lips languidly down her jaw. "Yes, my love?" He breathed into her ear before pressing a series of slow, wet kisses down her neck.  
Her breath hitched when he reached her collarbone, and she pulled his face up to hers, beckoning him to look directly into her eyes as she allowed herself to be as bold as she knew possible.  
"Make love to me," she sighed, her voice so soft it caressed his entire soul as he gently removed the remainder of her clothes. She lifted her arms so he could slide the rest of her undergarments off of her, leaving her completely bare before him in the candlelight. He stared at her in awe as he attempted to memorize every curve and edge. He knew Belle was beautiful, but the way the warm glow the candlelight emitted danced upon the highest points of her cheekbones, the edges of her shoulders, she looked just as golden as the dress she'd worn for their first dance.

Her cheeks flushed as he gazed at her, and she began to pull down the waistband of his trousers to do the same to him. Surprised, but not startled, by the sight of his manhood, she reached a shaky hand down towards it, before he gently caught her wrist.  
"You don't need to worry about that tonight, Belle. I want you to be comfortable," he said lovingly, not wanting to intimidate her.

She wanted to protest. She wanted to give him the pleasure she'd dreamt of giving him since she first felt him hard against her in a heated embrace several weeks ago, her on top of his lap, legs locked around his waist, as he moved his lips frantically against her. She felt herself become even more wet at the memory, and decided to not even attempt to delay the main event even further. He was right, she didn't need to worry about that tonight.

He moved his lips back to her neck, before slowly peppering kisses down her collarbones. He took one breast in his mouth, and Belle gasped at the feeling. Replacing his mouth with a hand on her breast, he trailed a series of more kisses down her stomach, eventually dipping down between her legs.

Looking up at her, his eyes asking for permission, she nodded her head, and before she knew it, his mouth was on her.

She accidentally thrust up into him, gasping. He chuckled before drinking her deeper. The feeling of his lips on her most sensitive center caused her chest to rise up and down frantically. She looked down at him, his eyes looking up at hers through hazy eyelids, drunk on her taste, before he took her bud into his mouth, pulling and sucking. Choking on a scream, she grabbed his long hair, beckoning him back up to her. He returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply, his tongue moving past her lips. She tasted something on him. She realized it was her own essence, and at that, she wrapped her small hand around his member, guiding it down towards her womanhood. He inhaled sharply, and she realized he was trembling above her as she pushed him through her folds. With her free hand, she stroked his cheek softly, feeling the familiar curve of his cheekbone, the sharp edge of his jaw, the distinct, elegant structure of him that she could even detect just a month ago beneath his fur when he was cursed.  
"Belle," he nearly whimpered as he slowly pushed down deep inside of her.  
She bit down onto her lip in anticipation so hard it drew blood, and he immediately pulled her bottom lip in between his, sucking away the sharp sensation as he sank deeper into her.  
Once he was completely inside of her, the base of his shaft just brushing against her clit, he brought his hand down to the spot, stimulating her slowly as he stayed still above her, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.  
"I'm ready, Adam," she affirmed into his ear before kissing the edge of his jaw and wrapping both her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.  
He nearly groaned, finally curling his body against hers before slowly moving within her. She moaned loudly at the feeling - she felt so full of him as he reached deep inside of her. He was in her body, heart, soul, he was everywhere as he gently bit her neck and kissed the marks he left behind.

He was rocking against her like crashing waves, and the tide became stronger, pulling her against him as he fell deeper into her. He was drowning, oh God, he was drowning within her, and he'd wanted nothing more than that from the moment he'd first tasted her, from the moment he'd first pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her. He couldn't get enough of her, the tides of his thrusts crashing into her now, and as he shut his eyes, his forehead pressed against hers, all he could see was her falling asleep next to him in the library, dancing with him in the ballroom, breaking an entire curse with her love, with their love, a love so strong he couldn't bear to keep it in any longer. The waves now consuming her, Belle kissed him deeply as she began to unfold beneath him. Tears begin to fill her eyes at the intensity, the passion, the love she felt surging between them, it felt so endless.  
She released his lips from hers, tilting her head back in ecstasy, making it easier for Adam to watch her come undone underneath him. "Adam, I'm going to -"  
"Look at me, Belle. Let me see you," he moaned.  
Her eyes fluttered open. "I love you, Adam. I love you," she professed just as she reached her end. He choked on a sob at the sight of those familiar brown eyes looking into his as she said the words he once never thought he'd hear from her. Unable to keep control, a tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered it over and over again: "I love you, Belle, oh god, I love you. You've saved me, I love you," and on the final word, his voice broke in some sort of combination of a sob and a moan, Belle nearly screaming his name at the feeling of him finishing inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, and she didn't mind the feeling of his weight pressing down on her - it felt safe, warm, like nothing in the world could reach her as long as he held her like this. They stayed like that for a while before Adam pressed one last kiss to her shoulder, rolling off of her. She wrapped her arm against his chest, feeling the heat underneath it and the deep, echoing beat of his heart, now finally slowing down. He gazed at her, smiling blissfully, with such love, such adoration, his eyes still slightly wet, one small tear escaping through the edge of his eyelid. She didn't laugh at him or scold him, but kissed the saltiness away, pecking all across his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as close as possible, and took her lips into one final kiss. They savored the taste of each other before drifting off in each other's arms, their first night together ending as Belle whispered in his ear, swearing she'd always come back to him, promising to be with him for evermore.


End file.
